<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the hydra will consume kingdoms (burn all its heads if you can) by Tatsumaki_sama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589294">the hydra will consume kingdoms (burn all its heads if you can)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama'>Tatsumaki_sama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Odyssey of Bryce Wayne [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Captivity, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Protectiveness, Timeline What Timeline, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainiac is curious about Kal-El's choice of a mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Odyssey of Bryce Wayne [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/672506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the hydra will consume kingdoms (burn all its heads if you can)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to have some fun writing from another villain's perspective on the relationship of Bryce and Clark. And I think Brainiac with his thirst of knowledge would be very intrigued about it, though being who he is, he would not recognize why people would do things for love. I deliberately left things ambiguous and open in the ending, though I did touch upon certain things in previous stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brainiac intently studied the human woman that Kal-El had chosen as his mate from his secured observation room while the human remained in a glass containment for him to conduct his research. She was currently pacing restlessly in her confinement, her dark cape brushing along the floor agitatedly, and glancing every so often at the hidden cameras where Brainiac watched and observed her movements.</p><p> </p><p>He cast a critical optic on her. He supposed based off the millions of Earthling portraits and photos he had scanned, that this particular human was above average in terms of appearance. Her features were particularly fair and pleasing to look at and perhaps even more so, if the human did not currently have a distasteful frown across her mouth and her cheeks were pale and appeared thin.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, Kal-El had been in the company of several other beautiful humans, aliens and goddesses, all able to easily rival this one. Surely, in terms of beauty, strength and power, would not that Amazonian princess be a better match for him?</p><p> </p><p>Yet, out of hundreds of options and alternatives laid out for him and despite easily mating with any mortal, alien or supernatural being if he wanted, Kal-El had chosen this human.</p><p> </p><p>Brainiac was curious. Why Kal-El would select a human to begin with was confusing and outright unfathomable. This human in particular was not the strongest, fastest, most beautiful and had no unique or special abilities that would add to Kal-El's.</p><p> </p><p>As far as he could tell, the human was otherwise unremarkable.</p><p> </p><p>How could Kal-El hope to repopulate future generations of Kryptonians through this mediocre human?</p><p> </p><p>Still, it would be for an excellent examination for the unique mating and courtship of two separate species, a Kryptonian and an Earthling. Brainiac would observe what he could as it was a rare opportunity regardless.</p><p> </p><p>~.~.~</p><p> </p><p>“ Judging from your vitals and readings, I can see that you are in need to replenish your electrolytes, vitamins and nutrients.”</p><p> </p><p>The human said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Brainac was puzzled by the human's staunch refusal to touch any food that his doubles had been bringing to her. He had researched and had determined these were foods that any human would enjoy and consume immediately, yet this human did not move from where she sat, eyeing the plate with suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>The food had long became cold by the time Brainac decided to interact with her.</p><p> </p><p>“ I believe you have not eaten anything in almost twenty-four hours,” Brainiac continued, scrutinizing her from behind the glass wall, like someone would to an amusing pet. “ Humans, I presume, need regular sustenance. If you fear contamination or medicinal additives, I can assure you nothing untoward was added.”</p><p> </p><p>That was the truth. In any other situation, Brainiac would have added his nanotechnology to force the human into compliance. But this was one experiment that he was resolute to not intervene directly.</p><p> </p><p>Humans were rather fragile, far more fragile than any Kryptonian, and introducing nanotechnology into her system might cause unknown factors into the equation, disrupting what was already provided. So he must be careful not to break this one. It would be uncertain when he could acquire another captivating subject like this again.</p><p> </p><p>The withering glare that the human gave him was answer enough.</p><p> </p><p>What a stubborn human. Brainiac was somewhat entertained by how this human remained insubordinate. If this kept up however, she would ruin his experimental plans. It would do neither of them any good if she starved to death.</p><p> </p><p>“ It would be ill-advised to continue with your ways. I would say you would require some form of sustenance,” Brainiac said. His gaze trailed down to her abdomen where the source of her weakness was. “ Especially in your present condition.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth tightened.</p><p> </p><p>“ Do reconsider,” Brainiac added, adopting a tone of polite but underlying threat, as he left her alone.</p><p> </p><p>~.~.~</p><p> </p><p>It was expected that sooner or later, Kal-El would find him.</p><p> </p><p>Or at least one of his many many doubles.</p><p> </p><p>“ Where is she?” he furiously demanded, one hand over the double's neck, the metal already giving away and cracking under the strength of the choke hold Kal-El was administering.</p><p> </p><p>“ Confined,” Brainiac responded truthfully. There was nothing to gain from lying.</p><p> </p><p>It was not the answer Kal-El had wanted. “ I swear, if you did anything to her,” Kal-El snarled, eyes already flashing crimson. “ There will be <em>nowhere</em> in the universe that you can hide from me.”</p><p> </p><p>This was a riveting change to the normally calm and amiable Kal-El. Brainiac had not expected such fervour when it came to his mate. However, Brainiac had assumed it was simply because Kal-El was aggressively possessive over what was his and he simply demanded the return of his mate out of fear and insecurity that his mate would leave him for someone more superior.</p><p> </p><p>It was a flaw regardless, having that kind of attachment to another living being, as Kal-El had the empty satisfaction of burning his double to smoke and ruin.</p><p> </p><p>~.~.~</p><p> </p><p>The combination of both Kal-El tearing through dozens of his body doubles sent to observe his behaviour located on Earth and the attempt at escape from Kal-El's mate was beginning to become taxing as it was wasting valuable time to dedicate to studying the human in better detail.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless, Brainiac would have to revise his earlier observations as the human managed to slip through her containment chambers, disable some of his cameras and almost managed to steal one of his smaller escape pods.</p><p> </p><p>Her skill and cunningness was far more impressive than Brainiac had initially anticipated. She even managed to disarm and destroy at least four of his robotic bodies with careful cold precision, using anything she could grab or dismantle from his ship, before eventually being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and her own incapacitated state.</p><p> </p><p>There was no despair or helplessness as Brainiac watched her be escorted to her containment cell. There was only sharp determination in her eyes and he could see how she was already trying to calculate other methods and means to escape. He must be more cautious with this human, now that he knew better than to underestimate her again.</p><p> </p><p>This surely must be the reason why Kal-El had embraced this human as his mate. Brainiac could hardly count any human (the one called Lex Luthor was a close contender), let alone any other being, who could rival himself in terms of intelligence and resourcefulness. Kal-El must want to inherit and pass on this human's mental fortitude and intellect to any of his future offspring.</p><p> </p><p>What other worldly reason Kal-El would need a mate for?</p><p> </p><p>~.~.~</p><p> </p><p>Brainiac noted the human appeared to be diminishing.</p><p> </p><p>The human had still refused to eat and her color was growing dull and sickly. She resumed pacing in her cell when she had the strength to, glaring often at the cameras.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he had overestimated her abilities, as she did not attempt a second escape. Or perhaps being in space for a prolonged time was an environment that humans could not thrive in.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the fact that she managed to successfully escape from her containment cell at all in her debilitated state was impressive for a human.</p><p> </p><p>Kal-El and her were certainly well suited in terms of determination and stubbornness. Kal-El would prefer a mate who was equally driven, strong-willed and intelligent.</p><p> </p><p>“ Is that why Kal-El selected you as his mate?” Brainiac asked her, approaching her from the other side of the containment wall, wanting to glean some data from one of the sources directly. “ Despite being human, you are similar to Kal-El in behavioural patterns. Though it remains puzzling why he would choose a mate who is much weaker than him. Producing offspring for Kal-El will not bold well for you.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, the human's jaw clenched.</p><p> </p><p>“ I have studied human biology and its compatibility with Kryptonians and I have come to my conclusions,” Brainiac continued dispassionately. “ The probability of a human surviving and carrying a Kryptonian neonate to full term is relatively low. Surviving the delivery and birth is even lower. Surely Kal-El would have known all of this.”</p><p> </p><p>He surveyed the human who had yet to say a single word to him. There was no shock or confusion or anxiety in her eyes. Only grim acceptance.</p><p> </p><p>“ You were fully aware of this knowledge,” Brainiac realized. This human became more intriguing. “ And yet you willingly allowed yourself to become Kal-El's mate knowing this would lead to your death when you bear him offspring to repopulate the Kryptonian race. This is rather unusual for organics to have such little disposition and care for their short lives. Though, certain creatures like arachnids and insects cannibalize their mates afterwards. I had not expect Kryptonians to behave the same when it comes to mating with humans. This is new information.”</p><p> </p><p>The frown across the human's mouth suggested that she did not agree.</p><p> </p><p>Brainiac tilted his head. “ Is that not what organics do? They mate, reproduce and raise their young. Kal-El is the last of his kind. He has the additional duty of continuing his lineage and race. And he did succeed.”</p><p> </p><p>He indicated to her slightly swollen belly, carefully hidden under the dark layers of her black outfit where a less trained eye would have not have noticed, where a Kryptonian-human embryo was growing inside of her. From Brainiac's studies, he had estimated it to be no more than seventy days old.</p><p> </p><p>It had been Brainiac's fortune when he had captured Kal-El's mate to discover that she was with child.</p><p> </p><p>It was this affliction along with her weakened state (the human had been vomiting for weeks prior to, her blood levels were dropping dangerously low, she had already fainted twice that month) that greatly assisted Brainiac to apprehend her without needing to resort to more drastic means.</p><p> </p><p>“ I look forward to seeing if you or the child can survive to full term,” he said with a hint of amusement. “ Do try to survive until then.”</p><p> </p><p>“ I intend to.”</p><p> </p><p>The human finally spoke, her voice low and harsh and fiercely resolute.</p><p> </p><p>“ But you did not take something into consideration,” she abruptly added, eyes glinting.</p><p> </p><p>“ A miscalculation on my end? That is impossible,” Brainiac intoned.</p><p> </p><p>But no sooner than those words left his mouth plates, the ship rocked.</p><p> </p><p>Brainiac realized too late that Kal-El's mate had not been attempting to escape necessarily when he had caught her in his surveillance room disabling the cameras.</p><p> </p><p>She had been trying to send a signal back to Earth, providing her location to Kal-El.</p><p> </p><p>And judging from the way his ship's computers began to alarm and warm of incoming objects, she had succeeded.</p><p> </p><p>Brainiac felt a flicker of a very human emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>The human smiled.</p><p> </p><p>~.~.~</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Brainiac was forced to complete a tactical retreat.</p><p> </p><p>Kal-El's rage and his equally infuriated allies stormed through Brainiac's ship, destroying and razing everything in their path. It would do Brainiac no good if he became damaged or lost precious data. Not to mention he had already hidden himself away at a computer near Kal-El's area of work to keep an eye on future events.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless, he sneaked away to one of the cameras to observe Kal-El's rescue of his mate.</p><p> </p><p>All the commotion and shaking of the ship did not help Kal-El's mate's condition and she was beginning to look green and was compelled to lie down by the time Kal-El reached her containment cell.</p><p> </p><p>“ Bryce!”</p><p> </p><p>Kal-El already broke through the glass and hurried to her side, kneeling next to her. “ Are you all right, Bryce?” he asked, eyes wide and full of concern. His hands, the same ones that ripped through several of Brainiac's clones in several brutal ways, were surprisingly kind and steady as he assisted the human to sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>“ I've been better,” she grunted. The weariness in her voice made Kal-El frown.</p><p> </p><p>“ Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>“ Nothing that I can tell. Brainiac simply wanted to study the human who managed to 'mate' with a Kryptonian,” the human dryly said.</p><p> </p><p>There was a flash of simmering rage again in Kal-El's eyes, but it was quickly stamped out as he glanced towards her abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>His hand hovered hesitantly near there.</p><p> </p><p>“ Is it – is it all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“ Yes.” The human's voice became soft, a little more gentler. “ We are fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Kal-El could have melted with relief.</p><p> </p><p>This time, his hand brushed against his mate's abdomen tenderly. “ I'm glad you are both safe,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“ It's better to scan and check me even before landing in the Watchtower,” the human said firmly. She appeared to hardly notice or care for the loving caresses of her mate, judging by her curt tone. “ Along with every other electronic device nearby.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Of course, of course,” Kal-El distractedly said as he buried himself against the crook of her neck, resting his head against her chest, nearly enveloping her entirely into a warm embrace. And surprisingly, the human, who maintained her surly and aloof nature even in the presence of her mate, allowed him to do so.</p><p> </p><p>A strange action as far as Brainiac could tell. Kryptonians, while dangerous and thoroughly unreasonable when it came to the safety of their loved ones, were not overly affectionate and when they did, it would be done in private.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Kal-El openly declared his fondness and affections for his mate, even saying out loud multiple times how he missed her, even as the others in his group found them. He lifted the human up with a single smooth motion, carrying and cradling her close to him. And his mate allowed herself to close her eyes and finally rest.</p><p> </p><p>There was no biological need of Kal-El to do so, no reason to display kindness and care to do so to his mate whose only purpose was to give birth to his offspring.</p><p> </p><p>The relationship between this human and the Kryptonian remained unsolved. This was something Brainiac would have to continue to study further. And the concept of Kryptonian-human hybrids brought a thrill of delight to him and he was already greatly awaiting in the wealth of knowledge to gain from that.</p><p> </p><p>It would be the most fascinating research conducted and Brainiac would be there to observe it all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>